


The Stash

by bec2224



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bec2224/pseuds/bec2224
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gestapo daddy and sugar, not a great combination</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stash

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This never happened. It’s a figment of my imagination.  
> Author's Note: This series will be flipping back and forth, Sadie could be 1 or she could be 12, or even 22, you never know how old she will be in this series. Tessa, Gavin and Jordan are mine. Thank you to Doro for betaing this for me, she is extremely busy and she took the time to do this for me, and I thank her from the bottom of my heart.

Viggo pushed the door shut behind him, and toeing his shoes off he spied six-year-old Sadie sitting on the floor in front of the sofa. 

He walked over and sat down on the sofa, reached down and grabbed her under the arms, and pulled her up onto the sofa next to him. "Hello, Poppet, did you have fun in school today?" 

"He's mad," Sadie told him, her eyes matching her tone of voice, sadness pouring from her face as he bent down and laid a kiss on her forehead. 

"Who's mad? Daddy?" He looked over his shoulder at the kitchen door, where he could see Orlando pacing back and forth, talking on the phone. He could hear his muffled voice but couldn't make out what he was saying. He turned back to his daughter. "What's going on?" 

"He found it," Sadie said, her little lips drooping down as she spoke. 

"Okay, he found what?" 

"Our stash," Sadie said as she pushed her way into Viggo's side, wrapping her little arms around his waist. "He's mad, he was saying those words." 

Viggo smiled at his daughter, he really shouldn't have called it that; stash was not a good word to use, but it had stuck in Sadie's little mind. "Ahh, those words. If he's using them he really is mad." He glanced back towards the kitchen door again. "Who's he talking to?" 

"Uncle Atti. He wants to know if he helped us. He didn't, but I don't think Daddy believed him 'cause that's when he used those words." 

Viggo knew that when Orli swore in front of Sadie that meant he was mad, really mad. For a man who used to have the worst gutter language in the world, he'd toned it down extremely well the day Sadie was born. He very rarely cursed anymore, and especially not around his daughter. 

"What are we going to do, Poppie? He's going to hang up and come in here and yell at us." 

"Not us, sweetie, Daddy won't yell at you, he'll yell at me. And don't worry, I can handle him," Viggo told her as he swiped another kiss. "Why don't you run to your bedroom and find something to do while Poppie tries to settle Daddy down." 

Sadie hugged him quickly and got up and ran around the sofa. She stopped and turned back. "Before he called Uncle Atti he said he was going to call Uncle Lij. You know what that means. Daddy will know everything, 'cause Uncle Lij can't lie to Daddy. We'll really be in trouble then." 

"Don't worry, Poppet, it's going to be okay." Vig got up and watched Sadie run to her room. He took a deep breath and walked towards the kitchen doorway. He could do this; he was a grown man after all. He could handle an angry Orli. He'd been doing it for almost eleven years now. So why did he feel like a condemned man walking that last mile? 

Orli turned as soon as he noticed Vig standing in the doorway. "I have to go, Atti, your rat-faced partner just walked through the door, but don't think you've heard the last of this. You will pay, all of you will pay." 

Orli hung up the phone and turned towards his husband. He glared at him for a few minutes. Just when Viggo thought he'd have to be the one to start the conversation, Orli finally started talking. 

"So what have you got to say for yourself? Well?" 

"Orli, it's not as bad as it looks..." he began. 

"Not as bad as it looks!" Orli swung around and gestured towards the bags and boxes on the table. "Look at this shit, Viggo. I can't believe you would do this behind my back. I can't believe you would do this to our daughter. Damn it, Viggo, you know how I feel. This is poison, all of it. Just plain poison. You know I don't allow this stuff in my house." 

"It's not poison, it's..." Viggo began again. 

"What, what is it? Tell me." Turning, Orli grabbed the first bag he could reach and waved it under Viggo's nose. "Well...what have you got to say for yourself. For Christ sake, you're an adult. Why would you give her this shit?" 

Viggo tried again, "It's just..." 

"Poison, that's what it is. It's toxic waste and you still bring it into our house, around our daughter. I can't believe you would betray me like this." 

"Orli, I didn't betray you. If you will just calm down, I'll explain..." 

"Explain, you can't explain this. And don't think I don't know that everyone else is in on this. Don't think I don't know that you all laugh at me behind my back, don't think I don't know that all of you sneak her stuff whenever I 'm not looking, and it's going to stop. I will not have my daughter exposed to this...this garbage." Orli threw the bag into the trashcan, and turning he grabbed the other bags and boxes and gave them a pitch into the trash, too. 

"I just can't believe after everything we've talked about, everything we agreed upon, you'd still..." 

Viggo interrupted him this time. "Just wait one second there, we never agreed to this. You had your say, yes, but I never agreed to it. I told you if I wanted to take MY daughter out to a..." 

"No, we did agree. We talked about it when she was born; we wouldn't allow her to have any of this..." 

"No, you wouldn't allow her. I don't find anything wrong with an occasional..." 

"Occasional? Hell, Vig, there are three bags here. Not to mention the box of..." 

"If you'd let me explain why there are so many bags there, maybe you would understand. It's not like we sat down and did it all in one night. We spread it out. She was never in any serious danger of becoming a..." 

"A what?" Orli spit at him. 

Viggo took a long breath and closed his eyes for a few seconds. "Orli you're just going to have to get over the fact that just because you think it's bad doesn't always mean that it is bad. Kids have been..." 

"Yeah, and just look at the kids of today, lazy, overweight, unhealthy. Well, my daughter is not going to grow up to be one of them. I won't allow it." 

"Well, she's my daughter too. And I say that an occasional lapse isn't going to hurt her." Viggo was starting to get mad too. Hell, why did Orli have to be like this, and why did he and Sadie have to sneak around about this every time they wanted to indulge in their addiction? 

"I'm only going to say this once. We went to a carnival, we had a few snacks, popcorn, ice cream, and yes, God forbid, we ate a few handfuls of cotton candy. She's fine, she's not in there rolling around on her bed crying out in pain. She takes after me, she likes an occasional sugar fix. And if it makes me the big bad wolf to indulge her in it, well then yes, I'll be the big bad wolf. You're just going to have to live with it." 

"If it's okay, then why did you hide it in the studio? Why did I find one bag of cotton candy, one bag of caramel corn, a bag of kettle corn, and a box of Krispy Crème donuts...AND let's not forget to mention a Happy Meal box...red meat...you fed our daughter red meat from a fast food joint...all hidden away like it's some kind of heroin stash. Well? You knew how I would react, but you still did it." Orli's face didn't look mad anymore, he looked hurt. Viggo could handle a mad Orli better than he could handle this lost, puppy-dog look. 

"Oh for Christ sake, would you just stop and listen to yourself..." 

"Poppie?" 

Orli and Vig both turned towards the other doorway. Sadie stood there. Her little face had the same exact look on it that Orli's did. 

"Daddy, I won't eat any more bad stuff. I promise. Just please don't yell at each other anymore...please." 

Any anger that was left flew right out the window. Neither Orlando nor Viggo could be angry for very long in front of Sadie. 

"Baby, I'm not mad at you," Orli began, but then he took a breath and began again. "Okay, I'm angry, but I'm not mad at you." 

"But you're mad at Poppie, and that's just as bad. I don't like for you to yell at Poppie. I wanted him to buy all that stuff. And I didn't even eat the cheeseburger, I just wanted the Barbie Doll that came with it. You can't buy them in the stores. It's a tiny little Barbie. I'm sorry." It all came out in one big breath. 

"Sadie...what am I going to do with you?" Orli said as he laid his lips against her brow. 

"Can we go into the living room and talk about it like adults...please?" Sadie said to both of them. 

"Yes, Poppet, we'll go into the living room and talk about it like adults." Viggo gave Orli a look, the look that meant your daughter is fine and let it alone, no more yelling. 

They followed her into the living room, and neither one was surprised when she stood with her back to the large chair-and-a-half. They both sat down and Viggo reached down and pulled her up onto their laps. 

"Daddy?" 

"Yes, sweetie." Orli leaned down and laid his cheek against her head. 

"I like sugar. Poppie likes sugar. You don't. Why can't we eat it if we want to?" Sadie said in her best grown-up voice. 

"Sugar isn't good for you, sweetie," Orli replied. 

"Neither is bungee jumping, or para...parasuting." 

"You mean parachuting?" Orli asked her, realizing where this was going. He knew he was in trouble. 

She turned her head and looked at him. "Yes, parachuting, and Poppie hates when you do it, but he still lets you. Like when you and Uncle Dom went swimming with sharks in the ocean. Poppie didn't like it. He got so worried, but he still let you do it." 

Orli looked at Viggo. 

"I didn't say one word to her," Viggo told him truthfully. He thought he had always kept his worries from Sadie and Orli. Apparently he hadn't done such a good job. 

"So why do you get so mad if Poppie and I have cotton candy? It's just every once in a while, not every day," Sadie told him. "And those extra bags weren't for me. Poppie was going to take them to school on Thursday. We're having a party on Valentines Day, and when we were at the carnival I asked Poppie if I could take carnival food. He said yes. But now you threw them in the garbage can and you'll make me take carrot sticks again. And everyone laughs at the stupid carrot sticks." 

"Orlando, what would have happened if your mother had taken carrots sticks to school for a party?" Viggo asked him. 

"I would have gotten my bum kicked in," Orli sighed. Sadie's argument made him feel like an idiot. "Okay, we'll go back to the carnival and get more carnival food for school. But, no more hiding it. If you want something sweet, just don't lie about it. Please tell me, we'll work something out." 

"Okay, I promise, do you promise, Poppie?" Sadie turned and looked at Viggo. Viggo couldn't believe it when she suddenly winked at him; she had to scrunch her entire face up to do it. 

Viggo coughed, sputtered, and turned his face away for a second. When he could speak without laughing, he looked back. "Yes, I promise, no more sneaking." 

"Can I show Poppie my picture now?" Sadie asked as she wiggled her way off their laps. 

"Yes, she painted a picture of a helicopter today at school. It looks mysteriously like the cover for the Black Hawk video." Orli laughed. He turned and looked at Viggo. 

"I'm sorry I reacted the way I did. She's right. It's not fair of me to make both of you hide the fact that you occasionally like to have a bit of sugar. And I mean just a bit, you hear me?" 

Viggo smiled, nodding as he leaned in and laid his lips against Orli's. Sadie was used to seeing her parents kissing each other, so she didn't bother waiting for them to finish. She grabbed hold of Viggo's hand and started dragging him down the hallway. As soon as they were both in her room she shut the door, and yanking on Viggo's hand until he bent over, she whispered in his ear. "Call Uncle Lij, don't let him tell Daddy about the Frosties. Daddy will freak out again if he finds out about those." 

She started to pull away, but Vig pulled her back towards him. "Sadie, about that wink, just because you think we got away with it this time doesn't mean we're going to keep lying to Daddy. He knows now, so that means from now on we are going to be honest with him, you hear me? Totally honest." 

"Okay, Poppie. Does that mean we have to tell him about the pizza, milkshakes, and string cheese?" Sadie whispered with a straight face. 

Viggo laughed, "No, we don't have to tell him about that, but from now on we tell him the truth. Okay, Poppet?" 

He tickled her until she started to turn pink. Releasing her, he leaned back against the door and waited for Sadie to bring him her painting.

Oh yes, they had survived this time, but he wasn't sure he could survive the wrath of Daddy too many more times. And after that little performance out in the living room Viggo started to fear Sadie's teenage years. 

end


End file.
